


Shout

by orphan_account



Category: Military Wives (2020)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate and Lisa have some fun together
Relationships: Kate Barkley/Lisa Lawson
Kudos: 4





	Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!

Kate would never have imagined how sex with a woman might have felt.

That's it, until Lisa happened.

Now, now wow. She couldn't stop. It was like a drug.

Returning from the karaoke, Kate couldn't stop the rushes of pleasure at Lisa's hand on her side, steering her towards her house.

They couldn't risk it by going to Lisa's, not with Frankie around.

They hadn't started yet, not fully, not properly.

They weren't even undressed yet.

Lisa was standing in front of her, body pressed flush against hers, hands groping her arse.

Kate was a moaning mess, feeling the wetness between her legs as she hissed and buckled up her hips.

"You want it, don't you, Kate?" Lisa's voice teased her ear, making her inhale shakily, moaning as she nodded and spread her legs.

"I've got something new I want to try" declared the woman with a bright grin, making Kate chuckle.

She was now laying on the bad, skirt discarded, shirt unbuttoned and black lacy bra soaked from sweat.

The bra, though, wasn't the only soaked thing; her panties were so wet and warm.

"Lisa, please!" it wasn't like her, like Captain Kate, to plead like that.

But god didn't she need the sweet release Lisa could give her.

The younger woman grinned wolfishly from where she was; she was getting something from the closet, noticed curiously and slightly nervous Kate.

She moaned, hand coming up to touch between her legs, but Lisa was quickly on her, pinning her wrists above her head, making her eyes widened.

Lisa had always loved her bright green eyes.

Metal clinked on metal and suddenly Kate couldn't move her arms; nice, Lisa had cuffed her.

"Lisa, please! Please make me come! I need it" moaned Kate, eyes wide and pleading, slightly wiggling on the bed.

Without a word, Lisa ducked down, fitting her head perfectly between her spreaded legs. She hummed at the heat reaching her face from the sweet soaked place down there.

Her tongue came out to give a kitty lick, making the other squirm; teasingly, she slipped down the soaked underwear, before showing her face back between her legs.

Sucking needily and licking, her eyes were fluttering with the pleasure of eating Kate out. 

She alternated the licks to the flick of her fingers, in and out, in and out, circling her throbbing clit and making her feel so full.

She nuzzled her, mouth shiny and swollen with her juices; "You taste amazing, Katie" she cooed, getting off of her and smiling.

Before Kate could protest her stop, though, she posed her fingers over her soft lips. 

She noticed the other had been biting them and she grinned, feeling power into knowing she was the one making Kate feel like that.

"I want to try something" she whispered, "I know, you already said so", true to herself, Kate just had to answer back, voice slightly annoyed.

Lisa grinned pleased at the scream ripped out of Kate's throat.

The huge strapon went in easily after Lisa's throughout preparation with both her tongue and fingers.

Pleasure was buzzing throughout Kate's whole body as she moaned and trashed around in bed, body sweaty and fingers scratching Lisa's back.

The woman on top was also showered in sweat, her mouth open and moans spilling from her lips as she thrusted erratically into Kate's wet cunt.

"Lisa-ah-I'm-ah!" with the loudest scream she had ever heard coming from the other woman, Lisa moaned loudly, coming.

Kate followed shortly after, squirting everywhere her juices.

"I love you, y'know?"

Kate smiled, snuggling her face deeper into Lisa's chest, cooing softly as the other one passed her hand through her hair.

They were still naked, still bone tired from their explosive orgasms and were now cuddled under the heavy duvet, the strapon somewhere on the floor and the handcuffs on the bedside table.

Kate hummed, still feeling the ache between her legs and feeling the other woman's soft hand playing with her small breast and she was feeling at ease.

"I love you too, Lisa"

With a loving kiss, the two fell asleep.


End file.
